Mistaken
by firecaughton
Summary: Lilly goes to a school where everyone mistakens her personality, when the new guy comes, it causes trouble Lolliepop
1. Welcome To My Life

**A/N: Hey everyone, thought I should start another one, PLEASE review at the end, it really does help. thanks **

"Hey hot stuff!" a tanned blond surfer type of guy shouted.

Lilly rolled her eyes, put on her flirting face, and turned around.

"Hey!" She cooed, then scowled. "You perverted bastard! Kiss my ass!"

"I'd love to!" He replied.

Lilly decided that he wasn't worth wasting her breath. She hated guys like that, sure he was hot, but all he would want from her was hot sex, like all the guys at Bayview Academy, the pricey private school that she reluctantly went to. She was the kind of girl that was talked about in the guys' locker room and she hated it. It was because of this that she had no close girl friends from her school; they were afraid that she would steal their boyfriends or start rumors about them. And if they were friends with her, it was because they knew that the guys would stare at her, and whoever hung around her. That's who she was to everyone; your average stereotyped girl. She was pretty, rich snobby hot slut who was on top of the cool pyramid. But that was exactly it; she was stereotyped. None of the traits existed in her personality. She was nice to everyone and although she was rich, she never bragged about it and acted like she was better than everyone. Sure she always had the latest designer handbags hanging off her arm, and she wore fabulous clothes, and yes, the latest trends seemed to be started by her. But she was never the rude one, and was never one to create scandals. Everyone mistook her personality when they found out that her dad was none other than Robert Truscott, the owner of an international success. What she wore didn't help either, but come on, how many girls do you know that don't like to shop?

She got along with her parents, her 12 year old annoying heck of a brother, Sam, and her fourteen year old sister, Melissa. Her sister was the stereotype itself she was two years younger than Lilly and anything but nice and sweet like her. Melissa knew the latest gossip, used people, acted snobby, and got whatever she wanted. Lilly hated Melissa for her coldness, and tried to tell her that everyone would end up hating her. "So? They already do, and besides, I'm popular and that's all that matters," her sister would always say. She loved it, she loved the fact that everyone adored her and hated her at the same time, and she loved how all the guys stared at her. Lilly gave up on Melissa after a while. At least she didn't act like that when they were at home, she was nice to Lilly, and although she did throw fits when dad won't give her enough money, she was on good terms with their parents.

There was two weeks left before school started again, and Lilly dreaded it. She got into her car and decided to call Jenine, one of her true best friends that she had met in Pre-K. Jenine was one of the only people who really knew Lilly, she always laughed at Lilly's frustrating problems and was there when Lilly needed her. They knew each other like the back of their hands. Lilly hated the fact that she and Jenine went to different schools, but from the beginning, Jenine had absolutely refused to go to some stupid private school and even though her parents were literally on their knees begging her. She goes to Malibu High instead, preferring to go to a school where people didn't judge you by how big your bank account was; even though the popular girl at her school was rich and snobby, it wasn't as bad as Bayview.

"Hey bitch," Jenine said when she picked up the phone. Lilly rolled her eyes, she could practically hear Jenine's smile.

"Why, hello to you too," Lilly replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing, it's _so_ boring at my house, my brother and his stupid three year old friends are taking turns knocking at my door then running away."

"Last time I checked, Sam was fourteen,"

"Well they're acting like little kids. Hey get the FUCK out of my bra drawer dick head!"

Lilly laughed, "Thank god they didn't find your panties"

"God, what did I do? Did I preach against you in another life?"

"Jenine, Christians don't believe in reincarnation."

"Who said I was asking _that_ god?"

Lilly laughed again, "Okay, so what do you want to do today?"

"Oh, we could go down to the beach and surf and look for hot guys!"

"Oh yeah! That's a fantastic idea!" Lilly said with sarcasm, "Aside from the fact that we've been doing that for a month now. My fingers are already pruning up from the idea!"

"Well do you have a good idea?" Jenine retorted. Lilly hated when she was right.

"Ummm…hey, isn't the soccer game tonight?"

Malibu High always had a game every year just before school started to set the mood for the rest of the year. To Lilly, it was just to show off their soccer skills. The Malibu Cougars crushed most of the competition.

"Oh yeah! We could go watch the guys play."

"Let me rephrase that for you, we could go watch the _hot_ guys play."

"Ew, you think Nathan is hot?"

"Jenine, I think it's the other way around. Ew, _you_ think Nathan's hot." Lilly could see Jenine's eyes rolling.

"Lilly, we've discussed this before, I. Do. Not. Like. Dorky. Nathan. Now come and pick me up, you horny skank."

"Okay, I'll be there in five," Lilly said. "Peace out, Mizz Lucas"

LOliVEr

Lilly arrived at the Thompson's place five minutes later, just as she promised. She honked and Jenine came out, wearing a tank top and shorts.

"You think we'll be seeing any bras this time?" Jenine asked as she hopped into the silver Mercedes.

Lilly shook her head, "I don't see what girls see in him."

Nathan was a close friend of the girls, they met three years ago in middle school, when Lilly was still attending public school. To them, he was a huge dork, he always had witty comebacks, and was a klutz and they loved him for it. Some time last summer, he started working out more and joined the soccer team at Malibu High, and once he got noticed, girls were throwing themselves at him. To the girls, he was still a dork, just more toned. Nathan's soccer games tend to be entertaining since cheerleaders have cheer sex with him and girls have thrown bras at him.

They arrived at the soccer field ten minutes later. They spotted the brunet and called to him. He ran over to pull them into a tight hug and gave Jenine a peck.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked while her face was smushed up against his chest. "You're acting like you haven't seen us in ages, and you're suffocating us!"

"Well, I haven't seen you guys since last week," Nathan told her, "I missed being around my annoying girls."

"You can let go now, we can feel the glares burning through our backs." Jenine told him

"I know, isn't it great?" Nathan said, smugly.

"You arrogant bastard, you." Lilly scolded, and the three laughed.

"Lucas, get your ass over here!" Nathan's teammate yelled at him.

"Alright, I'm coming!" he shouted.

"Wish me luck girls!" he winked.

"You disgust me!" Jenine shouted at him as he ran over to his team.

"Come on, let's go sit down." Lilly suggested.

Lilly and Jenine sat on a blanket on the side lines (they were at a field, not at the school so there were no bleachers).

"Ugh, look, Riana is getting ready to have cheer sex with him." Jenine told Lilly.

"Ooo, I think someone's jealous," Lilly said in a sing-song voice.

"What? I'm jealous of Riana because she's about to touch herself and attempt to make it look sexy?"

Lilly laughed and shook her head.

"WOOO! GO NATHAN!" the two shouted as he passed by them.

The game started off, they were playing against Lincoln High, their arch rival. The game got pretty intense and no one scored until fifteen minutes into the game by the Cougars. The Cougars won two-nothing. Surprise, surprise.

Lilly and Jenine ran up to Nathan and congratulated him

"Didn't think that you had it in you, dork," Jenine teased.

"Aw shucks, thank you," Nathan replied.

"Did you notice Riana having cheer sex with you?" Lilly asked, giggling.

"Oh, you bet I did. Damn that girl is hot,"

Lilly noticed jealousy in Jenine's eyes.

"Too bad I like brunettes," Nathan said and Jenine smiled.

"Aw, so we wouldn't work out?" Lilly joked.

"Sorry Lills, but no, I don't think so,"

Lilly pouted and then the three laughed.

"Come on, let's go to the after party," Nathan said.

"Oh, why that's very generous of you kind sir," Lilly laughed.

"Yeah, just wait for me in the car Lills, I need to go talk to Joe." Jenine said.

"Okay, we'll be waiting," She nodded.

"Nice save back there, idiot," Lilly said when Jenine was out of ear shot.

"It's true, I do prefer brunettes" Nathan replied.

"When are you going to ask her? You guys flirt like crazy and you know what? It'd be even better if you flirted with her on a date instead of doing it in front of me."

"Lilly, give me a break she doesn't like me,"

"Are you so sure about that?"

"So sure about what?" Jenine asked as she got into the car.

"About wanting to come and hang out with us tomorrow when he knows he's going to be stuck in the dressing room all day long." Lilly said. _A nice save by Lilly_, she thought.

Jenine laughed, "It wouldn't be the first time."


	2. Lilly and the Oken Guy

A/N: No reviews except from the lovely Era, thanks hon

**A/N: No reviews except from the lovely Era, thanks hon. Honestly, is the story so bad?**

The trio arrived at Ben's Diner and headed to the back where Nathan's team was seated at. It seemed that Riana and her two wannabe friends decided to go too, uninvited no doubt. They sat down at the table and chatted for awhile, everyone was talking about junior year, and how awesome it was going to be.

"We are _so_ going to kick some Lincoln ass this year," Nathan said.

"Hah, we always do," Joe said. "And this year, with Oken on the team, we can be sure of that!"

A brunet sitting next to Lilly laughed, "Thanks guys."

The group returned to their random chatting, Jenine was having a deep conversation with Joe, while Nathan, who was seated next to her, was glaring at the two of them. Riana, of course, tried to get Nathan's attention, and laughed at everything he said. Everyone seemed to be doing something or engaged in a conversation except for Lilly and the Oken guy sitting next to her. She noticed that he was just as bored as she was; he was taking slow sips from his milkshake. She looked over him and saw that he had long brown hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes, just the shade that she adored. She could tell that he worked out, he had well defined biceps, and his chest was flat. Lilly decided to introduce herself, since there was nothing better to do.

"Hey, I'm Lilly," She smiled.

He looked up from his milkshake, a bit surprised someone was talking to him, "Oh, um, hi, I'm Oliver."

"So did you just move here? I haven't seen you around." She asked.

"Oh, yeah, I moved over from San Francisco." He answered.

"Hmmm, the land of hills, huh?" Lilly said, and giggled. "Oh my god, sorry that was such a lame thing to say."

Oliver laughed, "Actually that's not bad. Yeah, I don't miss it much, the hills I mean. They can be torture; my best friend lived on top of the steepest hill, and I lived further down from him, from the hill and I tried to bike up there once. I almost fainted by the time I got to his house."

Lilly giggled, "So how are you liking Malibu so far?"

"Well, there's not a lot of hills around here, that's for sure," he joked. "I like it here, the beach, the hot girls on the beach."

"Well I'm going to have to warn you, not all the hot girls here are exactly smart. I mean, look at exhibit A right there." Lilly pointed at Riana, who was laughing at something incredibly not funny that Nathan had just said.

Oliver laughed, "And then there's the downside."

Lilly laughed, "So are you the Cougars' new secret weapon? Last year it was Nathan, but I mean come on, that guy is such a klutz; I seriously doubted he could play until I actually saw him at a game."

"Well, I don't know, I guess I'm pretty good," he said loosely. "I've played soccer all my life, it's my favorite sport."

"Okay, I might not look like it, but I love playing soccer too," Lilly said.

"No offence," He said chuckling, "But, no, you don't like you like playing soccer, I think it's the high heels you're wearing."

Lilly laughed, "Hey, I'm a girl. I like to dress up. I'll play you sometime if you don't believe me."

"You're on," he smiled.

Nathan had finally found a way to get Jenine's attention. By chugging down his milkshake and giving himself a brain freeze. The moment Nathan groaned, Jenine turned her head to see what was wrong. Lilly laughed, loving how Jenine was in complete love with Nathan, and yet denied it.

"Nathan, you idiot," Jenine playfully scolded.

"It huuurrrts," Nathan said with his head in his hands. Jenine gave him a hug and Lilly knew that a sly smile was playing on Nathan's lips without seeing his face.

Riana glared at the two. "Aw, you poor thing, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I'm okay," Nathan said. "At least _someone_ asks if I'm alright."

"Hey!" Jenine complained. "Who's the one hugging you?"

Nathan lifted his head from his hands and smiled at her, "You."

Jenine blushed. "Hey, um, Lills? I think we should go now, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh, um, okay," Lilly replied.

"So Nathan, you're coming to the beach tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "You two want to come?"

"I'll go if Lilly goes," Jenine said.

"It'd be great if I could see you there." Oliver smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Lilly smiled. _Plus, I could see him shirtless. _"I'll be there."

Everyone said their good byes and the three left. Lilly was driving on the way back when she got an idea.

"Hey guys, I promised my mom I'd be back by eleven, so you guys are gonna have to walk home with each other."

"What?" the two complained.

"Oh, come on, I'm sorry. Besides, you guys live across from each other, and it isn't a long walk." She reasoned.

"Fine, but you owe me a ride tomorrow." Jenine frowned.

"Um excuse me, no, you owe _us_ a ride tomorrow." Nathan corrected her, and she stuck her tongue out at her and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll drive you both to the beach, just be ready, I'll pick you guys up around 5:30" Lilly agreed.

They arrived at Lilly's house and Nathan went up to Lilly's ear and whispered a quick "Thanks, you're awesome" before walking back home with Jenine.

LOliVEr

"So what were you telling Riana? She was laughing her head off," Jenine asked Nathan. She was glad that Lilly had to make them walk home, she hadn't had any alone time with Nathan for a while.

"I have absolutely no idea," he replied. "I would tell her that I couldn't wait for next year and she would laugh, I'd tell her that I hope I got a good locker and she would laugh. She's brainless."

Jenine laughed, "No, you just noticed?"

"Well you seemed like you were having a pretty intense conversation with Joe," Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah, we were talking about his family," Jenine said, suddenly serious. "His parents are getting divorced, and we were just talking about it."

"Oh," Nathan shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You ready for junior year?" Jenine asked.

"Yeah, I think it's gonna be an awesome year,"

"Hopefully, as long as you're by my side, we'll go through everything together and come out the other end with limbs still attached." She smiled.

"Promise?" he held out his pinky finger.

Jenine rolled her eyes and laughed. "Promise."

**A/N: Chapter two (: please leave a review.**


	3. Nathaniel Dislikes Plastic Boobs

**A/N: Hehe, extremely long chapter, I didn't even notice it until like half way through...oh wells. remember, leave a review, because my writing is sucky, i know it. so i need you guys to tell me what i did wrong!**

"Who is it?" Mrs. Thompson's sing-song voice came out of the intercom.

"Hi, Mrs. Thompson, it's Lilly." Lilly said with her finger on the intercom button.

"Oh, well hi there Lillian, how ar-"

"Mom! I got it!" Jenine's voice interrupted hers. "Hold on a sec Lils."

"Not like I'm going anywhere," Lilly mumbled.

The Thompson's residence was too big for anyone's good. Like Lilly's house, it took forever to get from the bedroom to the door just to answer it. Jenine opened the door for what seemed like almost two minutes later.

Lilly let out an over exaggerated sigh, "Finally! I thought you forgot about me."

"I was walking extra slow," Jenine smiled. "Just for you."

Lilly stuck her tongue at her and the two made their way up to Jenine's room.

"So, how was the walk home?" Lilly asked nonchalantly as she crossed her legs on Jenine's soft bed.

"Nothing interesting," Jenine said with a curious tone. "Why did you ask?"

"Nothing. Just wondering." Lilly asked as if she was uninterested.

"Okay…" she said suspiciously.

Lilly put her hands up in defeat.

"Okay, I admit it," she said, then paused.

"What?" Jenine asked impatiently.

"I was hoping you'd get raped by a bear," Lilly gave her a goofy smile.

"Haha, that was _so_ funny," Jenine stuck her tongue out at her.

"Have you noticed that we act like immature five year olds when we're about to go into junior year?"

"Yes, and I plan to keep it that way."

"Good," Lilly smiled.

"So you have everything?"

"Um, I hope so, I got an extra towel, the umbrella, sun lotion," Lilly listed off.

"Alright, umm, you want to help me look for my bikini top?"

"My God, Jenine, what are you going to do without me?" Lilly asked shaking her head.

"I don't know, but I'd probably be lost somewhere in the woods, feeding off of tree bark."

The two went through Jenine's room for nearly half an hour before Lilly finally suggested looking in the laundry room.

"FOUND IT!" Lilly yelled. "It was under your brother's boxers."

Jenine made a face. "Great, just great."

"Well if you want to get to the beach you better hurry your ass up," Lilly warned. "It's five o'clock."

"Shit," Jenine swore. "Okay, I'm just gonna go upstairs and get changed."

"Take your time," Lilly said with a hint of sarcasm

The doorbell rang and Lilly heard Mrs. Thompson answer it, "Oh, hello there Nathaniel,"

"Mrs. T! Good to see you, and I've told you before, we're practically family, call me Nathan." Lilly heard Nathan reply and giggled. Jenine's mom always seemed to like Nathan.

"I will when you start calling me Bonnie," Mrs. Thompson said in a flirty voice. "Jenine's upstairs with Lillian."

Lilly giggled again, _Ew,_ she thought, _Mrs. Thompson is flirting with him._

Lilly hid behind the couch and followed Nathan quietly up the stairs, and they took a couple of turns before they reached Jenine's room. He was about to turn the knob on Jenine's door when Lilly put her hands and his shoulders, gave them a squeeze and whispered right into his ear, "Have cheeeeer sex with meeeee."

"Lilly, you are such an idiot." Nathan said when he turned around.

Lilly laughed, "Awww, did poor Nathaniel get scared?"

Just then, Jenine opened her bedroom door, "Okay, ready to go. Oh, hey Nathan."

"Did you know that Bonnie calls him _Nathaniel?_" Lilly teased.

"Oh God, don't tell me my mom was flirting with you again." Jenine shook her head.

"Uh, no…" Nathan replied.

Behind Nathan, Lilly mouthed a yes and nodded.

"I know what you're doing,"

Lilly stuck her tongue at him.

"I know that you stuck your tongue at me."

"What, do you have eyes on the back of your head or something?" Lilly asked.

"No, I just know you way too well." Nathan smiled.

"Okay, let's just go. You got everything?" she asked Nathan and he nodded and pointed to the black Nike duffel bag he had set down next to the door.

They reached the door when Sam came out from behind the couch with a water gun, "Hey beyotches."

"Dude, you have an extra one?" Nathan asked and laughed.

"Nathan!" the girls complained and immediately opened the door to get outside.

"Die bitches!" Sam and Nathan yelled as they shot them.

"You're asking for it!" Lilly said as she found the garden hose. "Turn it on Jen!"

Jenine turned on the tap and helped Lilly aim at Sam and Nathan.

"FUCK!" Sam yelled as he ran into the house, now soaked.

"That'll teach the bitch" Jenine said.

"You and your brother have problems with not swearing" Nathan said.

"Drop the gun or we'll hose you down too." Jenine warned.

"Come on you guys, flirt later, we have to get to the beach."

LOliVEr

The three arrived at the beach fifteen minutes later, and they spotted Nathan's soccer team at once; there was a huge group of people playing volleyball.

"Yo, it's Nate!" Derrick said.

The guys exchanged some greetings and then the three set up a place to sit down. Apparently, they weren't the only ones invited to the party; there were roughly thirty of them there. Some people Lilly recognized from Jenine's school, some had come from Bayview and even some girls from her soccer team.

"Hey," Lilly looked up and saw Oliver standing over her. She saw that she was right about the working out thing. He was in his surfing shorts and his perfect abs were exposed. _Dayyum he's hot._

"Hey," she smiled and patted to the empty spot next to her. "Sit."

"So, how have you been since I last saw you, let's see, nineteen hours ago?" Oliver asked as he sat down.

"Good," Lilly smiled. "Jenine's little brother decided to pull out his new water gun and practice aiming at us, and Nathan decided to join him. So me and Jen hosed them down."

"Ooh, poor guy." Oliver chuckled.

"Mhmm. So what have you been up to?" Lilly asked.

"Still unpacking some of my stuff. Half of my stuff is still packed in boxes, and let me tell you, it is extremely hard to unpack with a five year old kid running around."

"You have a younger brother?" Lilly asked.

"Sister," Oliver corrected her. "She's okay most of the time, but sometimes she wants to play dress up with her older brother."

Lilly laughed. "Ah, younger sibs can be a pain, I know from experience. I've got a twelve year old brother and a fourteen year old sister."

"Melissa Truscott, right?"

Lilly wore a surprised expression, "Um, uh, yeah, how did you know?"

Oliver gave a awkward laugh and cleared his throat, "Well, um, you know the guys were talking about her."

Lilly's face dropped and she blushed. "Oh, yeah, she's not usually like that you know? She's actually a really sweet girl. Just not when she's around her friends or whatever."

Lilly shouldn't have been surprised. Her sister took interest in hooking up with guys from Lilly's grade. It was embarrassing, it was already bad enough to be known as a snobby, popular girl, but to have a sister like that…

"Hey, any of you want to play soccer?" Fiona, a girl from Lilly's soccer team, asked.

"How about that match we were talking about yesterday?" Lilly asked Oliver, relieved that someone had broken the awkward silence that had built up between them.

"You're on!" Oliver then said a little louder, "Hey, Nate! Come and play with me."

"He's not gonna be much of a help," Lilly said, smiling.

LOliVEr

Soon, about ten of them had decided to play, girls against guys. It helped that all the girls were on Lilly's soccer team. Lilly had changed from into a bikini top and soffe shorts.

The game started and the teams were constantly tied. Finally, the girls were getting ahead, Stephanie had the ball, passed it to Fiona, who kicked it to Lilly, all in one fluid movement.

Lilly kicked the ball, easily getting it past Nathan, whom she heard scoff and say, "Show off." and stopped right in front of Oliver, who happened to play defense. She looked at him and smiled, arching one of her eyebrows to challenge Oliver.

"You're so gonna miss this shot," Oliver said, trying to psyche her.

"Don't think so," she replied.

She faked left and went right, and kicked the ball right into the guys' goal. She was cheering with the rest of her team when Oliver came right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her off her feet and then tickled her.

"Stop!" Lilly squealed and giggled, she didn't actually mind Oliver's muscular arms wrapped around her waist, it felt good.

"Nu-uh, that was not fair that your team won." Oliver said, still tickling her.

"It. Was. So. Fair!" she said in between giggles. "Put. Me. Down!"

"Fine, on one condition."

"Okay, what?" Lilly asked trying to catch her breath. Oliver still had her lifted off her feet, but had stopped tickling her.

"You give me your phone number,"

Lilly blushed and smiled, "Sure"

Oliver put her down, a smile plastered on his face. "Smile." He said as he took a picture of her on his phone, the two exchanged phone numbers then walked back to the group.

"You're certainly red, what happened?" Jenine asked as Lilly laid down next to her

"He asked for my number," Lilly smiled.

"The Oken guy?"

"Yeah, him, and his name is Oliver," Lilly corrected her.

Jenine lifted her head off her arms to check him out.

"He's cute." She said.

"Shut up, he's coming." Lilly nudged Jenine's arm.

"Who's cute?" Nathan asked as he and Oliver walked over.

"Oh, you know that guy standing over there, with the washboard abs," Jenine said.

"And those dreamy eyes," Lilly pretended to be dazed.

"Check out that one over there," Jenine pointed.

"Dayyum girl, he is _fine_. A definite ten."

"He's a ten? Oh, come on, he's like an eight." Nathan joined in.

"Nathan, don't be such a girl." Jenine laughed.

"Okay, well if he's a ten then what am I?" Nathan asked.

"Hmmm," Lilly pretended to be deep in thought. "I'd have to say an eight."

"An eight?!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Aw come on, you're not harsh enough. He's more of a seven." Jenine said.

"You've got to be kidding with me, a seven?" Nathan complained. "Okay, how do you rate Oliver then?"

"I'd say a solid…" Jenine paused, thinking for a moment. "A solid ten."

Jenine laughed as Nathan's face twisted into what a five year old would have looked like when you told him he couldn't have any ice cream.

"Ouch," Oliver said, patting his back. "I'm hotter than you."

"Lilly hasn't rated you yet, so it doesn't count. We're averaging it. Come on Lils, rate him."

Lilly blushed, "Do I have to?"

"Aw come on, do I look that bad?" Oliver said playfully.

"No, of course not. You're a ten, how can you look bad?" Lilly laughed.

Nathan gaped. "No freaking way. I thought you two were my best friends!"

"Exactly why we were harsh on you." Jenine smiled.

Oliver chuckled. "Just face the facts man, I'm hotter than you."

"Lils, you want to go take a swim and get away from Nathan?" Jenine asked.

"Hey!" Nathan complained.

"Fine you can come," Jenine allowed. "You want to come too?" she directed at Oliver.

"Sure," he shrugged.

The four took a swim when Nathan started a splashing war. Nathan and Jenine teamed up against Lilly and Oliver. They went from splashing to the girls on the guys' shoulders trying to knock each other over. Jenine managed to push Lilly over. But as soon as she did, Nathan flopped her into the water, backwards. Lilly and Oliver laughed as Jenine, who disappeared long enough to get Nathan worried, yanked his ankles right underneath him, causing him to fall into the water. Lilly high fived Jenine when she came back to the surface.

"And to think I got all worried." Nathan complained when he surfaced.

"Aw, poor Nathan." Jenine teased.

"Okay, my fingers are going to turn into prunes if we don't get out soon," Lilly said.

"Let's get out then." Oliver said showing his hands. "Cause mine already have."

As the four got onto the beach, Riana was seen crossing her arms and in a grumpy mood. They were drying off when she and her two wannabe friends came over to where they were.

"Oh my god," Riana said as she and her friends giggled.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "What do you want, you cheer whore?"

Riana scoffed and said, "I'm surprised your bikini hasn't fallen off yet Thompson, it has nothing to hold on to."

"Hey, Riana?" Nathan said.

"Yeah Nathie?" she cooed.

"Why don't you and your botoxed face go away before Jenine hurts you." Nathan said in a defensive tone. "Jenine looks way better than you and your plastic boobs."

Riana and her friends gasped, "What? You know what? Just, just, ugh!" and she left.

"Thanks, you didn't need to do that, I was going to punch her," Jenine said.

"God, I just get so sick of her, you know?" Nathan said.

"Thanks anyway," Jenine pecked his cheek. "You're the best."

"Aren't I?" Nathan said, smiling, earning him an eye roll from all three of them.

"Hey, Oliver! Dude, can you get the fire started?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah, sure," Oliver turned to Lilly, "I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you," Nathan said.

As Lilly dried off, she realized that she had no dry shirt to put on, she'd forgot to bring an extra one and her other one was still wet thanks to Sam and Nathan.

"Shit, Jen, do you have an extra t-shirt?" Lilly asked.

"Um, no my other one is still wet, and I'm wearing my extra. Sorry" Jenine said as she frowned.

"No, it's okay."

"Why don't you just wear a sweater?" Jenine asked.

"Great idea, except I didn't bring one. Well I mean I did, but I left it at your house."

"Damn."

"Hey, you guys want to head over to the bonfire?" Oliver asked as he walked back to them.

"I would, but I don't have anything to wear except my bra."

"I wouldn't mind if you sat around like that," Oliver joked.

"Perv," Lilly playfully hit his arm.

"Here, just take my sweater," He said, handing her a grey sweater.

"You sure you won't get cold?" she asked

"Nah, just take it"

"Thanks," she smiled.

"No problem."

"Come on you two, let's get over to the bonfire! The sun's starting to set."

Lilly put on Oliver's sweater and the three walked over to the ring of people that had formed around the fire. Lilly sat down next to Oliver and Jenine.

"I haven't seen a sunset on this beach in a long time,"

"I heard it's the best view on this beach."

Lilly turned to look at Oliver, "Yeah, me and Jen used to come out here all the time and we'd just sit here and watch it. I guess we kinda forgot about it."

Just then, the sky set off an orange glow.

"Wow," Lilly whispered. "I need to come down here more often; I forgot how it made all my troubles just, melt away."

Lilly unconsciously laid her head on Oliver's shoulder. She took in a deep breath, to smell the burning wood, the saltiness of the ocean, and the smell of weak cologne from Oliver.

Lilly sighed. "It's beautiful."

"Mhmm."

A few minutes later, the sun had completely set, and bags of marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, and hot dog buns and hot dogs were set out.

"I could eat a horse." Nathan said.

"Just don't stuff your face in front of me," Jenine said. "It's so hard watching you eat."

Nathan popped a toasted marshmallow into his mouth then turned to face Jenine, opened his mouth and said what sounded like, "You mean like this?"

"Ew!" Jenine swatted his arm.

Nathan only gave her a gooey grin.

Lilly was stuffed after eating a hot dog and countless marshmallows and s'mores. Her mouth felt like a sugar factory had blown up.

"Oh god," Lilly groaned, "I feel so fat."

Jenine laughed. "You look it too."

Lilly smiled, "Why thank you."

"So you think you're going to like Malibu High?" Lilly asked Oliver when Jenine turned to talk to Fiona.

"Um, I don't think I have to worry about it, the soccer team is awesome."

"You seem confident everything will go right."

"Well, I'm not actually going to Malibu High, I'm just there for the soccer team."

"Oh, so where are you going?"

"Bayview Academy, some snobby private school. I doubt that they would have a decent soccer team, which they don't even have, so I joined Malibu's team."

Lilly laughed, "Yeah, it's more of an academic school. You're based on how many A's you get and if that doesn't go so well, your bank account helps too."

Oliver looked puzzled, "You seem to know a lot about the school,"

"Yeah, I go there, it helps to know," She smiled.

"Really?" Oliver asked with a smile. "Awesome, another person I'll know there, that sums it up to be, hmmm, two."

Lilly laughed. "I don't think you'll have problem with people being friendly with you, as soon as you walk through the doors, girls will be hanging off of you."

"Well that's a shame, I'll only have my eyes for one."

"Who?" Lilly asked, suddenly scared that he had a girlfriend who attended Bayview.

"You,"

"That is such a cheesy line," Lilly laughed, relieved. "So who's the other person that you'll know?"

"My cousin, Alex, goes there." Oliver explained. "He's in the same grade, and he's supposed to help me around the first week. Doubt he'll do it though"

"Alex Taylor?" Lilly asked, looking a bit troubled.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Let's just say we had a little thing last year." Lilly couldn't believe it, her hell of a jerk ex, Alex Taylor, was related to Oliver Oken.

"Oh, I heard he was a bit of player,"

"You got that right,"

"Sorry, you don't have to talk about this," Oliver said.

"No, it's okay. Just a bit surprised he's related to you."

Oliver chuckled. "That wouldn't be the first time I heard that. I've got a mouthful from his ex's."

"He does have a long list doesn't he?" Lilly smiled.

"Hey, um Lils, we have to go, I promised my mom we'd be back before midnight."

"Ahh, yes, the uptight mother, you know I'm surprised you're her daughter sometimes."

"Shut up, let's just go. Bye Oliver,"

"Good night," Lilly smiled at Oliver.

"Yeah, I'll see you later,"

Lilly smiled and waved as she walked back to her car.

**A/N: Now go and REVIEW!! ...please? (:**


	4. Pranking and Movies are just Devine

**A/N:**** Oh look. What? It's the bitch that left her readers with nothing through the ENTIRE SUMMER.**

**Yes, that's me. Puts on an innocent smile. I do not deserve forgiveness, but hopefully reviews?**

Lilly mentally groaned, Jenine must've been really tired, because she was snoring. Jenine had always been like that, if she was stressed or tired, she'd snore - really loudly.

Lilly turned to face Jenine. She tried to roll her onto her side to stop her snoring, but failed and ended up being nearly wacked in the face by Jenine's arm.

"Jen, Jen, Jenine…" she whispered and lightly shook Jenine's arm. No reply, except for a loud snort.

Lilly groaned, out loud this time, took a deep breath and yelled, "Jenine!"

"Fuck off, shit head!" Was Jenine's lovely reply, obviously used to Sam coming into her bedroom at night, and planting whatever prank he made up.

Lilly sighed, and had no choice, but to hit Jenine's face with the down pillow that she was sleeping on. Lilly didn't even bother to do it carefully, she slipped the pillow from underneath Jenine's head, and then, without hesitation, she hit Jenine square on her nose. Jenine immediately shot up, flailing her arms.

"Who the fuck was that?" Jenine asked the dark, then turned her head when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"It was me, you were snoring and I tried to get you to sleep on your side but all you did was attack me, and called me a shit head."

"Well you deserved it," Jenine said, grumpily.

"Well, you can go back to sleep now, as long as you stop snoring."

"As long as you stop snoring," Jenine mocked Lilly. But she did as Lilly asked. Lilly rolled her eyes and laid down again, trying to let sleep take her. It was silent for a while, but Lilly couldn't fall asleep.

"You awake?" Jenine asked. Lilly could hear her turn her body to face Lilly's back.

Lilly let out a sigh, "Yeah."

"Thinking about someone in particular?"

"You know, sometimes, it freaks me out how well you know me. Tell me, do you have weird psychic powers that I should know about?" Lilly asked as she turned to face Jenine.

"I wonder about it all the time," Jenine said, feigning the faraway look in her eyes.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"So…" Jenine started, "My psychic powers are telling me that you're thinking about someone with the initials…O.O., or as I like to say, OOOHHH"

Lilly giggled and rolled her eyes again, "I don't know, there's just something about him, you know? He doesn't know me, like all the other guys do. He's sweet. I just can't believe that I'd get to meet someone like him around here. I mean how many sweet guys do you know that are from around here? The guys around here only care about big T&A and their how much money their bank account is currently holding."

"Hah, anything else would just fry their brain cells." Jenine laughed.

"Well there _is _one guy that we know."

"Really? Refresh my memory."

"Hmm, lets see, the guy that you flirt with everyday ring a bell?"

Jenine rolled her eyes, "You mean nerdy Nate?"

"Jenine, stop being such a stubborn ass. I know that you like him, why can't you just admit it?"

"Because Lilly, I don't want to have my heart broken again!" Jenine cried.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"You know Nate would never do that to you," Lilly said quietly.

"But I do know that almost all teenage relationships never turn out right Lils, I don't want to take this chance and ruin what we have right now. I like him, I really do. But you saw me after…after…_him_. I never want to feel that way again."

"Yeah, he was the one that helped picked you up, Jen. If he wasn't there, you'd probably still be sulking in the corner. You have to gain trust in guys again Jen. You need to try. J-he isn't worth all this."

Jenine sighed. "I'm not ready yet, let's not talk about this anymore."

Lilly nodded and the two turned away from each other, both trying to find sleep. And when Lilly couldn't find it, she thought about what happened earlier during summer. Jenine met some jerk named Josh while Lilly was in Milan with her Mom and Melissa. Jenine texted and called about him during the whole month of July. But then, for a whole week, Jenine didn't contact Lilly at all. Lilly got worried and called Nate to ask if everything was alright, then Lilly got really worried when Nate said he hadn't seen her around either, and she made Nate go to Jenine's to figure out what was wrong. Thank God she did, Jenine was hiding in her room and didn't come out except for dinner, no one was allowed into her room. When Nate finally convinced her to let him into her room, he found that it was completely dark, he found Jenine sitting on her bed with puffy eyes and tear stains. As soon as Nate reached the bed, Jenine launched herself into his arms and cried for at least an hour before finally choking out the story. The asshole had convinced her to have sex with him, and after she finally gave in, he left the moment he was done with her. Nate had gotten so angry that he found the bitch the next day and beat the crap out of him. Lilly is just so grateful that he was there for Jenine. She's still devastated she wasn't the one talking to Jenine.

Lilly finally fell asleep after thinking of what she could've done if she was there. She thought of millions. What she'd give to kill the bastard.

LOliVEr

"Put it on her hand, then tickle her nose."

"She's gonna kill us, you know that right?"

"Nate, just do it,"

Lilly felt something light being put on her hand. Her eyes shot open.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" She bolted up from her bed screaming, to find Nate and Jenine rolling on the floor, laughing like idiots.

"Wow, look who's up,"

Nate laughed. "Lils, it's two in the fucking afternoon, get up."

Lilly scratched her head, "It is?"

It was silent for a moment when Jenine and Nate stared at her, then they exploded into laughter again.

"What?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. "What is it?" She asked again impatiently. "Ughh."

Just then, the doorbell rang. The Thompson's were having a dinner party that night, and Jenine and Lilly were told that they would have to take care of themselves for the day because all staff were needed to be preparing for the event. So since the two were laughing on the floor, and weren't going to get up any minute soon, Lilly went downstairs to open the door.

Jenine finally finished laughing and got up. "Oh my god, she's answering the door!" she said with wide eyes.

"No, just let her open it"

"But that mean," Jenine smiled. "Okay."

Lilly finally got to the door and opened it. Oliver was on the other side with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Lill-" He stopped in the middle of the sentence with a weird look on his face. Then he stuck his finger into Lilly's hair and put it into his mouth. "Mmm, whipped cream."

"What?" Lilly asked with a puzzled look, then she felt her hair. Sure enough, when she looked at her hand, it was full of whipped cream. She heard the familiar burst of laughter upstairs, where Jenine and Nate were spying her from. Lilly's face turned a deep crimson. "Umm, why don't you come upstairs with me, and I'll wash this off and get dressed first. You can sit and watch the two of them laugh their asses off."

"Sure," Oliver said chuckling.

Lilly ran up the stairs, glared at Jenine and Nathan, then took a shower. She entered Jenine's room with some silly string she found in Matt's room.

"You guys are SO dead!" she screamed and sprayed them.

"Lilly! My mom's gonna kill me if this doesn't come out of the carpet!" Jenine complained after in a whiny tone, trying to get the sticky stuff out of her long hair.

"Oh no! She's gonna make you get new carpet." Lilly mocked Jenine's tone. "Besides you guys were the ones who put whipping cream in my hair."

"Pffft, no, you did that all by yourself."

"You know, Nate, you right," Lilly pretended to her arms around his shoulder when she buried his nose in shaving cream.

Nathan yelled in surprise.

And the three laughed at him while he tried to get it out of his nose. When they finally calmed down, Lilly asked Oliver, "So what brings you over to this side of the neighborhood?"

"Well Nate told me to come over because they were about to do something funny."

Lilly threw a death glare over at Nate and Jenine.

"By the way, that little silly string thing, was just the beginning, I wouldn't go to bed tonight if I were you."

"Psshh, it's not like you can get into my hou-" Nate was interrupted by Lilly.

"Um yeah, actually it's _exactly_ like that. You never go to bed without your windows open. You go nuts if they're closed." Lilly threw him a smirk.

"Then I guess Oken over here will have to distract you during the night from now on."

Lilly and Oliver blushed. "You're disgusting Nate."

"Trust me, I have no intention of getting into your pants as soon as possible." Oliver chuckled.

"So you _do_ have intentions to get into them though, just not as soon as possible," Jenine teased him.

Oliver's face turned crimson. "No, I didn't mean that. It's, well, I mean," he fumbled.

"It's okay, just ignore them."

"Awkward." Jenine said.

"Shut up Jen. Okay, you know what, let's go to the movies tonight, and then we can go and grab some dinner. How's about that?" Lilly suggested.

The four agreed and started out for the door. Nate and Jenine argued about which movie to watch in the car, with Lilly constantly reminding Nate to keep his eyes on the road, and finally decided on a horror movie. Jenine made Nate pay for her ticket _and_ the popcorn and drinks.

"Why do I have to share it with you when _I_ paid for them?" Nate whined.

"Because I told you so."

Lilly smiled as Oliver paid for everything even when she protested. Before the movie started, Jenine had already thrown two handfuls of popcorn at Nate. "She's gonna make him get a refill during the most exciting part." Lilly laughed as she told Oliver, who could only laugh along. Sure enough, just as the main character was getting cornered by the masked murderer, Jenine asked Nate to refill the popcorn. But just as he got up, she yelped and pulled him down into his seat, hiding behind him. Lilly saw him smirk. She, herself was perfectly comfortable in Oliver's arms hiding her face into his chest, thankful for whoever thought of the idea of the folding armrest; she hated horror movies.

"Well that was interesting." Lilly came out holding Oliver's hand..

"How would you know?" Jenine asked. "You spent the whole time with your face in Oken's chest."

"I wouldn't be talking Jen, you were the one screaming. And hiding behind Nate's arm." Lilly stuck her tongue out her.

Jenine didn't reply but blushed along with Nate.

"Okay, so which restaurant are we hitting up?"

"I don't know, I'm feeling like anything right now. How about burgers?" Lilly suggested.

"I haven't had sushi in _such_ a long time." Said Jenine.

"You just want to eat sushi 'cause you know I hate it. How about we just go to my dad's restaurant?" Nate asked.

"Dude, your dad owns a restaurant?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, they've got amazing food there, and we don't have to pay." Jenine and Lilly smiled.

"And here I was, thinking that having a pool in my backyard would be enough to be considered rich."

They all laughed.

"Okay, so we're going to Devine's?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, now let's just go, I'm starving." Jenine complained.

"Didn't you eat any of the popcorn?" Oliver asked.

"No, she used up the bucket throwing them at me." Nate grumbled.

Lilly rolled her eyes at the two. "Come on, let's get going."

A/N: Haha, yes and I continue my extremely annoying habit of not updating as much as I should and yes, this is kind of like a filler. But PLEASE leave a review.


	5. Hey guys

Just wondering if anyone was still interested in this story and if you guys would like me to continue haha. I haven't updated in a long time but I could definitely write some stuff up if you'd like :)


End file.
